The Kai´s Girlfriend
by Dasky
Summary: Los bladebreakers entrenan para los próximos torneos, pero Kai esta muy distraído...y gracias a la loca teoría de Max...se meterán en bastantes líos. nn


**THE KAI´S GIRLFRIEND**

Hola! Aquí, yo de nuevo ¬¬U pero ahora vengo con un fic de "humor" y romance XD, pero no se dejen llevar por el título (en especial admiradoras de Kai! uu que ya han de querer ahorcarme) Es en realidad más humor y misterios que nada…jeje ya verán por qué.

Aclaraciones: Nada Yaoi! oó Lo siento pero en verdad detesto las historias yaoi y yuri, pero pues…quizá meta un poquito…solo por humor nn pero nada de pasiones ni de noches fogosas en hoteles baratos #o# (que bien se de eso, no? XD) en fin, DISCLAIMER: ¬¬ Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (que más quisiera que Kai si!¬), así que favor de no demandarme porque soy pobre nn (seh…pobre y con computadora, verdad? XD) Bueno, a parte porque no obtengo ninguna ganancia de esto ToT excepto los reviews…si es que tengo alguno ToT.

SINOPSIS: ô.ô Kai y los chicos de los bladebreakers comienzan a entrenar para próximos torneos, sin embargo los chicos notan que Kai Hiwatari, uno de sus mejores beyluchadores se muestra muy distraído y distante…(mas de lo que ya esta? XD) A parte lo notan algo extraño, debido a su constante falta a los entrenamientos. Por esto, cierto chico rubio, dulzón y ojos azules…(para precisar MAX n.nU) Decide proponer la inteligente teoría de que el chico más frío de los bladebreakers tiene novia!.

Chap 1.- LA TEORÍA DE MAX.

Era un día tranquilo, hermoso y pacífico…

Tyson¡Rayos! KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! (Gritaba furiosamente cierto chico de gorra…¬¬)

Bueno…quizás no tan tranquilo u.u.

Kenny¡Tyson, quieres calmarte! Seguro que Kai tenia algo importante que hacer…otra vez QoQ.

Tyson¡ES IMPOSIBLE¿Qué se cree ese Kai, eh? Que puede faltar a los entrenamientos cuando quiera¿Qué no se da cuenta que el torneo se apróxima¡Que puede ser más importante para él que el beyblade, eh! OoÓ!

Rey: 0.0U Cálmense chicos…Todos sabemos que lo que más le importa a Kai es el beyblade, seguramente debe estar entrenando en otro lugar…

Tyson: u.ú Con mayor razón¡Somos un equipo y Kai debe entrenar con nosotros!.

Hillary: Vamos chicos…Kai ya llegará…

Kai: Hablaban de mi?

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAH O.o! ÔoÔU!...¬¬U

Kai: °°U Que rayos les pasa? Están histéricos.

Hillary¡Kai no vuelvas a hacer eso! U.U

Kai: Da igual…¬¬ (y se retira hacia dentro del dojo)

Tyson¡Hey! Un minuto! o.ó .

Kai¿Si? Date prisa Tyson, no tengo tu tiempo…

Tyson: Grrrr (explotando…!viva! Tyson explotó de tanto comer!…literalmente, claro u.u)

Tyson: Quisiera saber…!QUE RAYOS TE PASA KAI! Ya no vienes a los entrenamientos, ya no prácticas junto a nosotros, pareciera que ya no te importa el beyblade! O.Ó. Explicame ahora mismo que rayos te ocurre, eh?.

Kai:…

Tyson: Eh? O.O

Kai: u.ú No me ocurre nada, entendido? Y no tengo porque darle explicaciones a NADIE, me entendieron?. (y se marcha, dejando a Tyson hablando sólo XD)

Tyson: PERO QUE RAYOS! Demonios Kai, contigo no se puede! Eres muy mal amigo, mal compañero, mal consejero, mal luchador, mal nov…

Max: O.O Que ibas a decir, Tyson? O.o!

Tyson: Esteee… n.nU Mal novato…

Rey: u.ú Ajá…claro.

Hillary: Chicos…chicos (todos seguían discutiendo y ninguno le hacía caso)

Max: La verdad Kai debería venir más a los entrenamientos…

Rey: Es algo extraño lo que le esta pasando…

Tyson: Pues yo creo que…

Hillary: Chicos…u.u

Rey: Es cierto, talvez…

Max: Podría ser que…

Hillary: Chicos! T.T ¿qué estoy pintada, o que?

Tyson: Sea lo que sea lo que le pasa a Kai debemos saberlo para…

Max: Es que el nunca descuida sus entrenamientos y…

Rey: A lo mejor sucede que…

Hillary: Grrrrr CHICOS! OoÓ! (gritando como si se hubiera tragado un micrófono XD) UÚ Si siguen discutiendo se van a quedar sin CENAR!

Tyson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T T Espera!

Max : Wiiiii ! Vamos todos a cenar ! o

Rey: Que bien, ya tenia hambre n.n. (Tyson, Rey y Max se van corriendo como estampida hacía el dojo)

Hillary: u.u Que rápido se les olvida la discusión…

Durante la cena, no paso nada anormal…Sólo Tyson lanzándole miradas asesinas a Kai, Rey y Max jugando guerritas de comida, el abuelo con un ojo hinchado debido a un tomatazo por parte de Rey, Hillary gritando furiosa mientras trata de limpiar el desorden, Kenny tratando de esconderse de las verduras asesinas que volaban por los aires XD, y Kai tan inmutable como siempre… Bueno, hay que aceptar que eso es nada más que lo normal, lo rutinario en los bladebreakers…u.u.

Al día siguiente, los bladebreakers se levantaron muy temprano…incluyendo Tyson! (ToT Oh no, el mundo se va a acabar!) Y una vez que acabaron de desayunar muy bien (preguntenle a Tyson u.u) se fueron a entrenar.

Tyson: Muy bien…¿Quién quiere pelear conmigo? Con el campeón mundial de Beyblade!

Rey: ôô Que tal yo, Tyson? nn Te mostraré el enorme porder de drigger!

En eso, Tyson que ya llevaba rato beybatallando contra Rey, luego con Max, y el sólo XD, observa que todos entrenaban…menos Kai.

Tyson: Kai, Que demonios te sucede! Ven a entrenar, ni siquiera has sacado tu beyblade! o.ó.

Kai: …

Tyson¡Kaaaaai¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

Pero Kai estaba tendido despreocupadamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, cruzado de brazos, con los ojos cerrados. No parecía escuchar a los demás. Parecía muy distraído…

Tyson: O.Ó KAAAAI!

Max: Quizá esté haciendo ejercicios de relajación

Tyson: Es suficiente! Tiene que entrenar tan duramente como nosotros!

Tyson se dirigía en rumbo a Kai, sin embargo Rey se interpuso.

Rey: Yo iré, Tyson. Recuerda tu discusión con él anoche, quizá pueda saber que le ocurre.

Tyson: (de mala gana) Esta bien u.ú.

Rey se encamina hacía donde esta Kai.

Rey: Kai…amigo¿Qué te ocurre?

Kai:…

Rey: O.O?

Kai: (Se pone de pie y no le contesta)

Rey: Oye¿A dónde vas Kai?

Kai: … Tengo que irme… (dijo Kai con voz misteriosa XD)

Rey: Rayos…Tyson debe tener razón…algo malo le esta pasando a Kai… ToT.

Mientras tanto, dentro del dojo…Todos discutían acerca de Kai y su misterioso comportamiento.

Tyson¿Qué le pasara? Esto realmente es extraño en él…

Rey: Si…Él nunca se comporta así. Se ve extraño…distraído…algo melancólico.

Max: Tal vez si le doy de mi azúcar se reponga!n.n

Tyson: ¬¬ Max…

Max¿Qué? A mi siempre me funciona T T

Rey: (pensando) _"Pues que tendrá ese azúcar…" oo?_

Tyson¡Oh no! OoO!

Rey y Max¿Qué? O.O

Tyson: Sé lo que le pasa! Todo coincide!

Rey y Max: QUE? O.o

Tyson: Unos extraterrestres larguiruchos vinieron y se llevaron a nuestro Kai! En conclusión…(pone voz seria y de Jaime Maussan XD)…Nos han dejado un marciano disfrazado…O.O

Rey: Eso es extremadamente ridículo Tyson ¬¬

Tyson¿Qué? T T Esa es una gran teoría que le escuche a Maussan…

Max: Tyson…No es por desilusionarte pero Maussan ve extraterrestres hasta en el baño de su casa…UU.

Tyson: Bueno…esa era mi teoria…u.u

Rey: ¬¬ Si, como la vez que dijiste que el diablo te visitaba todas las noches…

Max: Si XD.

Tyson: (Pone cara de feliz) nn

Max y Rey: O.O? Que no te daba miedo?

Tyson: (Pensando XD) _"Es que descubrí que era Tala…" _(Pone cara de pervertido)

Rey: Tyson? En que piensas?

Tyson: (babeando) Esteee…si…de que hablabamos?

Max: O.O Hablabamos de las teorías de lo que le ocurre a Kai.

Rey: Oigan¿Y si Voltaire Hiwatari lo clonó?

Max: No creo…si así hubiera sido, Kai sería el mismo de siempre u.u.

Rey:…Cierto.

Max:O Y que tal si esta grabando junto con Barney la nueva película "Dancing Dinosaur" Que se estrena el próximo 26 de mayo, a las 3:00 PM, en el cine…

Rey y Tyson: (Se le quedan viendo asombrados) O.O

Max: Hey…por que me miran así? n.n Yo no soy fan de Barney…

Rey: Menos mal…u.ú.

Max: (pensando) _"T.T Que tienen contra Barney?" _

Tyson: Pues en verdad que Kai es muy misterioso…jamás sabremos lo que le ocurre… T T

Rey: Y menos con estas teorías…¬¬

Max: Oigan! Ya sé! O.O Lo se!

Rey y Tyson: (suplicando)oô"Que sea una teoría normal, que sea una teoría normal".

Max: (Pone cara de pícaro) Kai tiene NOVIA!

Rey y Tyson: … (Asimilando jeje XD) O.O! QUEEEEE?

Max: Así es! Todo indica eso. Sus escapadas de los entrenamientos, su falta de importancia al beyblade, su constante estado de ensimismamiento y distracción. ¡TODO! Se los digo yo, son los síntomas perfectos. Creanme yo se lo que se siente. Te la pasas pensando en ella y lo único que quieres es irte a su lado para sentir su calor… ( Lo dijo en buen sentido XD¡se los juro!)

Rey: Max…O.o Eres todo un experto en eso…verdad?

Max: (pone cara de pillo) Ehem…pues… (Neh…a que no se lo imaginaban? Chiquito pero picoso el Max! XD) pues…n.n Yo sólo digo que ¡KAI TIENE NOVIA!.

_Continuará…_

_¿Qué les pareció? nn Ojalá que les haya gustado, este fic me lo inspiró una amiga. Bueno, espero sus reviews! UU y ojalá que no me lo borren._


End file.
